Multi-function showerheads are known in which different sets of nozzles provide different water delivery functions, such that a user can select between the different water delivery functions. Water is discharged from the multi-function showerhead differently for each of the water delivery functions so that the user experiences a desired sensation corresponding to the selected water delivery function. The water delivery functions can include, for example, a stream function, a spray function, a pulse function, and variations thereof. The different water delivery functions can be provided by varying the number of nozzles, the size of openings of the nozzles and the like, in each of the sets of nozzles.
Furthermore, it is known that by using more than one set of nozzles simultaneously, a combined water delivery function can be provided. However, because the nozzles corresponding to the individual water delivery functions are spaced apart from one another and are intended to provide noticeably distinct sensations to the user upon being selected, the formation of the combined water delivery function as the combination of these nozzles results in water being discharged from the showerhead having an incoherent and unbalanced spray pattern, which can result in an unpleasant sensation for the user.